


The road ahead

by Middleearthisbeautiful



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middleearthisbeautiful/pseuds/Middleearthisbeautiful
Summary: It is a cold night,the stars are shining in the sky lighting the path ahead.The howling of the wolves is not the only sound that can be heard;for a man is walking in this deserted place singing of the things that are lost forever in this sinful earth.





	The road ahead

_It is a cold night,the stars are shining in the sky, lighting the path ahead._  
_The howling of the wolves is not the only sound that can be heard;for a man is walking in this deserted place singing of the things that are lost forever in this sinful earth._  
_Sinful it is this place but it was not so from the start of the creation when the valars all sang together the song of creation._  
_Arda is marred by the action of the people who were destined to make it great ,it is marred by the hand of a valar who once was called melkor,the mighty one._  
_The man think of his share in marring this place.he served melkor for many years and in all the thing that melkor did he had a hand.he always told himself that it is done for a purpose;for the greater good but when he saw melkor captured by the valars,he finally understood that it was all for nothing and even for the worst._  
_One thing he desires above all else,not power but order and order was the reason that he joint melkor in the first place._  
_They call him" the deceiver " yet he was one of the first being that were deceived._  
_He learnt to hate and the first people that he hated were the valars and melkor above all else, for in their ignorance and pride they had forgotten about arda and left it too marred for it to ever be whole again.And he hates himself more ,for having a hand in all of these events for fearing melkor so much that he could not ran away,for fearing the valars and their justice and for falling so low,for being so broken that there is no way back for him._  
_He wondered if he was destined to fall._  
_if it was all planned  by Eru Ilúvatar himself._  
_Númenor,the land that now rest in the depth of the sea all its glory hidden till the end of time when it is said that it will rise again*.He is one of the reasons that Númenor is no more for he helped those men in growing their desire for achieving immortality but he never meant for Númenor to sank. he wanted to destroy Ar-pharazon and then control the realm through the beautiful queen of Númenor,Tar-miriel.sad miriel who died, crushed by the waves.But Eru Ilúvatar destroyed Númenor and most of the people that lived there.he still remembers the crys of a child barely one year old,he remembers that he picked the child up, for the child was abandoned or lost,and ask Eru to spare the child's life._  
_He does not know why he asked such thing from Eru,perhaps he needed to believe that Eru is just and merciful that the god that created him and these man is better than them,than him. that he is the evil one and the god is good and just. that way everything would have been easier and the realization less painful.but it was not so the child drowned along side a monster but while the child was destroyed rubbed of the life that he could have had,he still lives for he was not born a mortal and he is doomed,blessed?,to live until the end of time._  
_His ring had been destroyed by a mere hobbit.The ring which he put a big part of himself in it and with its destruction he was destroyed,turned into a homeless spirit without any power.it takes many years,hundreds or thousands,until he was powerful enough to create a body for himself and now he walk alone in the dark alone with his memory of the past and the howl of the wolves leading the way to an unknown place._

**Author's Note:**

> *1. "Númenor itself on the edge of the rift topples and vanishes for ever with all its glory in the abyss. Thereafter there is no visible dwelling of the divine or immortal on earth". I think 'thereafter' means till the end of time and that Númenor will rise again just like Ar-Pharazôn and his mortal warriors who were imprisoned in the Caves of the Forgotten until the "Last Battle and Day of Doom". 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
